She's Into You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Jesse can tell that Chloe is into Beca. Based off of a gif set on Tumblr by brittany-snodes.


A/N: This is based off of a gif set that brittany-snodes made on Tumblr. Thank you again for letting me use it as a prompt.

* * *

**She's Into You**

Beca was standing near the top of the bleachers while she watched everyone dance and drink. She really wasn't sure about this whole a cappella thing but at least all the girls seemed cool enough.

"Hey." Jesse approached his new friend and smiled at her without saying another word.

Beca frowned at his behavior. "What?"

"You know what," Jesse grinned. "You and Chloe."

Beca stared at the boy blankly before taking the red solo cup he was holding. She sniffed and made a disgusted face. "Dude, that's strong. No wonder you're not making any sense."

"I'm making perfect sense thank you very much." Jesse took his drink back and sipped it. "So, you and Chloe."

"Yeah, you've said that. I still don't know what you're talking about." Beca was glad for the entertainment even though it was in the form of Jesse confusing the hell out of her.

"I saw you at auditions," Jesse grinned. "I swear I thought Chloe was going to climb on stage and jump your bones!"

Beca looked at the boy as if he had told her plaid was going out of style. She shook her head and let out a light laugh. "Chloe Beale? Into me? Yeah, no. And keep your voice down."

"I can tell these things, Becaw!" Jesse insisted. "She's into you!"

Beca looked around to make sure no one heard before looking back at Jesse. "Keep your voice down. And no, she is not into me. I'm...," Beca gestured up and down her frame. "This." She then gestured towards Chloe who was talking with Aubrey a few feet below them on the bleachers. "And she's a freakin' runway model."

"A freakin' runway model who wants to do you. Let me be your wingman." Jesse gulped down his drink. "I'll go test the waters by asking her a few questions. You watch for my signal."

Beca stopped the boy from leaving. "Not happening. She's not into me and I'm not going to make a fool out of myself by making a move."

Jesse sighed at the girl's pessimism. "Face it, Becs. You and Chloe are meant to be. You're going to have little alternative-ginger-aca-children. It's inevitable."

Beca shook her head. "You're ridiculous." She glanced back at Chloe who looked to be laughing at something Aubrey had said. "There's no way she'd be interested in me."

"You'll never know unless you go strut yourself over to her!" Jesse said.

"Don't say strut. And again, stop being so loud. She'll hear you."

"I'm gonna go talk to her for you." Jesse began to walk away but Beca pulled him back. "Do not. I will hurt you."

"You're very aggressive for a small lady," Jesse stated.

Beca looked at the boy in amusement. "You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this."

"I'm not drunk at all, you're just in denial," Jesse said. "And even if I was just a little drunk, I'll remember. There's no forgetting the eye-sex you and Chloe were having on that stage. And as your new best friend slash wingman extraordinaire, it's up to me to make sure you get the girl."

"What girl are you getting?" Chloe asked, surprising both Beca and Jesse.

"Ninja, much?" Beca asked as her heart rate sped up. She hoped Jesse kept his mouth shut about whatever eye-sex he thought they were having at auditions.

Chloe giggled at Beca's reaction. "You're cute."

"Hear that, Becs?" Jesse grinned. "Chloe thinks you're cute. What do you think of her?"

Beca's lips pursed together as she stared hard at her friend. "Hey, Jesse can you go get me a drink?"

"Right now?" Jesse asked.

"Right now would be great. Thanks," Beca said, forcing a smile.

"I'll be back, Becaaaw!" Jesse exclaimed before climbing over all the bleachers to get to the bottom.

Chloe grabbed Beca by the arms and pulled her in close. "I'm really glad you're here. I think we're going to be really fast friends."

Beca smirked. "Well you saw me naked so..." She winked at the redhead who laughed in return.

Chloe ran her hands up and down Beca's arms. "Well, I'll be right back." Chloe pulled away from Beca and turned around. "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She shook her ass and slapped it before walking back down the bleachers.

"Make good choices!" Beca called to the redhead.

"She saw you naked?" Jesse asked.

"How'd you even come back that fast?" Beca asked as the boy handed her a cup.

"I took someone's drink from them and came back to eavesdrop."

Beca looked at the cup in her hand before handing it off to someone who was walking by.

"So please do tell about this naked encounter."

Beca rolled her eyes. "She walked into my shower while I was singing and got me to audition."

"If a naked girl walked into my shower, I'm pretty sure I'd rob a bank if she asked me to," Jesse said. "But just to be clear, you auditioned because Chloe asked you to?"

Beca nodded. "Pretty much but it's not whatever you're thinking."

"Oh I think it's exactly what I'm thinking," Jesse said. "You want each other. It's okay to admit it, Beca. The first step to having a crush is acceptance."

"I really want to push you down these bleachers," Beca sighed.

"So violent. You really need to cut back on the angry music. Anyway, just tell her."

"Tell who what?" Chloe asked as she approached the two again with a cup of beer in her hand.

Jesse smirked at Beca who shook her head in warning. "Beca-thinks-you're-hot-she-wants-to-do-dirty-things-to-you-bye!" Jesse quickly left before Beca could hurt him.

Beca stood frozen where she was with her eyes closed, hoping maybe Chloe would just leave.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, amused.

"Waiting for you to go away," Beca replied, sheepishly.

"Open your eyes," Chloe said, gently.

Beca did as she was told and looked at the redhead, nervously. "He was just kidding."

Chloe pouted. "So you don't think I'm hot?"

"No, I do!" Beca assured her. "No, I mean... you're attractive. I, uh..."

Chloe laughed. "You're adorable. And was Jesse kidding when he said you wanted to do dirty things to me?"

"I, um, didn't verbalize that..."

Chloe grinned. "But?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to anything like that. When you're sober of course. ...If you're interested." Beca hated that she was being so awkward. She hoped the redhead wasn't put off.

"I'm very interested," Chloe said, huskily as she leaned in for a kiss.

Beca loved the feeling of Chloe's lips on hers and couldn't help deepening it. Chloe moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as they continued their make-out session on the bleachers.

* * *

The following day, Beca was working at the radio station when Jesse walked in to start his shift as well.

"So, you disappeared with Chloe last night," Jesse stated with a huge grin.

"I walked her to her apartment," Beca explained with a small smile.

"Okay." Jesse set his backpack down at the foot of the table. "But that doesn't explain why you weren't at your dorm this morning when I stopped by to walk with you to class."

"I overslept," Beca said, avoiding eye contact. "...at Chloe's place. We fell asleep on the couch. Nothing happened."

"But I was right about her being into you," Jesse said. "You're welcome."

Beca shrugged. "She was drunk. She might not even be interested."

"Well what'd you two talk about this morning?"

"I left before she woke up," Beca admitted. "You know, in case she didn't want me there."

Jesse dropped his head back before looking at Beca. "You're ridiculous. She's into you."

"I'm realistic," Beca corrected.

The door to the station opened and Chloe walked in with a smile. "Hey, Beca." She approached the brunette.

"Chloe, hi." Beca was surprised to see the older girl. "What brings you here?"

Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "You."

Jesse grinned and gave Beca a thumbs up.

"Oh." Beca rubbed the back of her neck. "Um, what can I do for you?"

Chloe laughed lightly at Beca's nervousness. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner together tonight."

"Like a Bella thing?" Beca asked, not wanting to assume anything.

Chloe shook her head. "Like a date thing," she said, amused. "So are you interested?"

Jesse nodded his head behind Chloe frantically.

"Of course," Beca blurted out but quickly blushed at her outburst.

"Still adorable." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and let her lips linger there as she tucked a piece of paper into her pocket. "I'll see you tonight. I have to go meet up with Aubrey." Chloe was out the door before Beca could remember how to form words.

"Damn, she's definitely into you." Jesse was happy for his friend. "What'd she put in your pocket?"

Beca pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket and saw Chloe's phone number. She then laughed when she read the rest of the note.

_ And Jesse was right. I'm very much into you. _


End file.
